whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
State of Decay
Commentary Commentary with Matthew Waterhouse (Adric), Peter Moffatt (director) and Terrance Dicks (writer). The Vampire Lovers Cast and crew look back at the making of this story. With actors Lalla Ward, John Leeson and Clinton Greyn, director Peter Moffat, writer Terrance Dicks, script editor Christopher H. Bidmead and designer Christine Ruscoe. Produced by Steve Broster. Duration: 20'23" Film Trims Mute 35mm film trims from the model effects filming for the story, featuring alternative takes of the tower and the scout ship staking the Great Vampire. Duration 5'32" Leaves of Blood A history of Vampires in literary fiction. With authors Ramsey Campbell, Stephen Gallagher, Kim Newman, Pete Crowther, Simon Clark, Alison L R Davies, Chris Fowler and vampire specialist Dr. Tina Rath. With Nick Scovell reading excerpts from 'Dracula', 'I am Legend', 'Interview with the Vampire' and 'Anno Dracula'. Narrated by Nicholas Briggs. Produced by Keith Barnfather. Duration: 17'02" The Blood Show A fascinating insight into the use and meaning of blood in society and culture. With haematology specialist Simon Clare, cultural historian Sir Christopher Frayling, goth club promoter Emily Richards, anthropologist Dr. Lola Martinez, broadcaster and food writer Stefan Gates, chef Fergus Henderson and butcher Frank Baker. Produced by Ann Kelly. Duration: 10'28" The Frayling Reading Chistorian Sir Christopher Frayling looks at 'State of Decay' with reference to the vampire stories of film and literature. Produced by James Goss. Duration: 4'35" Isolated Score The option to watch the story with Paddy Kingsland's music score on an isolated track. Continuity A selection of off-air continuity announcements from the original BBC1 transmission. Duration: 3'32" Radio Times Billings Listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Nicholas Pegg providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. Coming Soon A preview of The Rescue / The Romans box set. The trailer for this story is available on Battlefield. Additional Special Features Directing Who: Peter Moffatt Veteran television director Peter Moffatt looks back with affection on his work on Doctor Who. Produced by John Finklestone. Produced by Peter Finklestone. Duration: 26'00" (2004) Included on The Visitation disc. Category:Additional Special Features Category:Audio Navigation Category:Box Set Category:Coming Soon Category:Commentary Category:Cultural References Category:Documentary Category:The E-Space Trilogy Category:Fourth Doctor Category:Making Of Category:Model Sequences Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Isolated Score Category:Music Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Production Subtitles Category:Production Subtitles by Nicholas Pegg Category:Radio Times Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Visual Effects Category:Frank Baker Category:Keith Barnfather Category:Christopher H. Bidmead Category:Nicholas Briggs Category:Steve Broster Category:Ramsey Campbell Category:Simon Clare Category:Simon Clark Category:Pete Crowther Category:Alison L.R. Davies Category:Terrance Dicks Category:Chris Fowler Category:Christopher Frayling Category:Stephen Gallagher Category:Stefan Gates Category:James Goss Category:Clinton Greyn Category:Fergus Henderson Category:Ann Kelly Category:Paddy Kingsland Category:John Leeson Category:Lola Martinez Category:Peter Moffatt Category:Kim Newman Category:Tina Rath Category:Emily Richards Category:Christine Ruscoe Category:Nick Scovell Category:Lalla Ward Category:Matthew Waterhouse Category:TBC Category:Commentary by Terrance Dicks Category:Nicholas Pegg Category:Commentary by Matthew Waterhouse Category:Produced by James Goss Category:Produced by Steve Broster Category:Produced by Keith Barnfather Category:Music Suite Category:Commentary by Matthew Waterhouse Category:Commentary by Peter Moffatt Category:Commentary by Terrance Dicks Category: Isolated Score by Paddy Kingsland